I Loved Her First
by greenandsilveralltheway
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been married for 22 years. Their 21 year old daughter comes home to tell them that she is engaged to her boyfriend Adam. Harry is not happy about it at first but slowly learns to accept it. Lyrics: Heartland's 'I Loved Her First'


"Mom, Dad," yelled Elizabeth Potter as she entered her parent's house.

We're in the Kitchen," yelled her mother Ginny.

Elizabeth ran into the kitchen to tell her parent's the great news. Her boyfriend, Adam, had proposed to her the night before and she had accepted. She was so happy and couldn't wait to tell her parents and see their reactions.

"Guess what? Adam proposed to me last night!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Oh my god! My little girl is going to get married! How did he ask you? When did he ask you?" said Ginny in a rush.

"Slow down, Gin. Give her a chance to answer." Harry told Ginny.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one she told me so  
And she still means the world to me just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Later that night Harry sat in the living room with a fire as the only night. He sat in his favorite chair starring into the fire thinking. He couldn't believe that his only little girl was going to get married. She was his and he wasn't ready to give her up yet. Who did this guy Adam think he was taking his daughter away from him?

Ginny walked into the room and over to Harry. She sat down in his lap and placed her head on his shoulder. She knew what was going through Harry's mind. That came from being married to him for twenty-two years.

"Come on Harry lets go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "I feel like I am losing the little girl that I used to play with and read bedtime stories to all those years ago."

"You will never completely lose her but you will never get that same little girl back. You need to let her live her life. Adam makes her happy. I know you have seen it. Let her go Harry."

"I know I need to but I don't want to."

"I know you don't want to. I don't want to either but we have to."

"I will try."

"You will do better than try. You will for your sake and for Elizabeth's. Now let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Today was exactly a year since that day. Today was Elizabeth's wedding day. Harry was on his way to Adam's dressing room. It was time for the father of the bride/groom talk. Harry knocked and entered. The three groom's men knew what Harry was there for and left.

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

"Adam I am going to assume that you know what I am here for. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I always knew that this day would come and I have come to accept that you are marring my daughter. I knew that you would be the one for her since the day she brought you home. Remember though that I loved her first and she will always have a place in my heart that no one can replace. If you hurt her I will kill you. I don't care about the law. I am also pretty sure that I will be pardoned considering what I have done for the world. So don't hurt her. You have ten minutes until the wedding begins. You might want to get out to the alter. You groom's men should already be there."

With that Harry left the room. He made his way to his daughter's room. When he got to the door he took a deep breath, knocked, and walked in. There were many women in the room standing around one woman in front of a mirror. The women included Elizabeth's three best friends that were her bridesmaids, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Fleur who is Bill's wife, and Adams mother.

The woman looked over when he walked in. When they saw who it was they all cleared out except for Ginny and Elizabeth. Harry stared at his little girl. He couldn't believe that this was the same little girl that he had read countless bedtime stories to and scared the monsters out from under her bed. She was an angel in a long flowing white gown with a veil that ran the length of her back. Her hair was pulled up in curls on the top of her head with a few strands framing her face. She was beautiful.

"How do I look Daddy?"

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw her with you  
It was only a matter of time_

Harry snapped out of his trance to respond.

"Like an Angel. It's about time to start though. So what do you say we get ready?"

By that time Ginny was already on her way to her seat in the front row of the church on the bride's side.

The wedding went by very smoothly. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception, especially Fred and George and Weasley. They were quite tipsy already. Harry made his way over to his daughter and her new husband.

He kissed his daughter on her cheek and said, "I am so happy for you Lizzy. I hope you have a long, happy life with your new husband. Now I hope you don't mind if I steal your husband for a few minutes?"

"Daddy no threatening him."

"I have already done that. This is something entirely different."

Elizabeth glared at her father as he walked away with her new husband, Adam.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"No more of this "sir" stuff. I am not an old man. I am your father-in-law. You can call me either Harry or dad."

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

"I just wanted to apoloqize for what I said earlier. I had no right.-"

"You had eve-"

"Don't interrupt me son. I may lose my nerve. Now as I was saying. I had no right to say what I said to you. It was hard for me to let her go. She has had me wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. The love of a father runs deep as I hope you will find out some day. Now go live your life with your bride."

"Yes,…. Dad." Adam smiled as he said that and walked away.

Harry watched Adam walk away and knew that this boy no man was the right man for his daughter. He was proud to call him his son-in-law.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_


End file.
